


Fireworks

by carma19



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carma19/pseuds/carma19
Summary: Prompt: bratty beca + g!p chloe at a house party pls :)Summary: The summer after most of the girls graduate, the Bellas reunite at Aubrey’s family’s summer lake house party. Beca misbehaves and makes up for it.





	Fireworks

“So... let me get this straight,” Stacie declared over the rim of her third mason jar mojito, squinting at Chloe as a soft summer breeze drifted from the calm lake. “You and Beca share a sofa bed? Like… you don’t even have your own bed, let alone your own room?”

“Well it’s temporary,” Chloe said, offering a light laugh paired with a dismissive hand wave as she sipped at her sangria. The beverage options at Aubrey’s family’s lake house party tasted particularly stellar, which… wouldn’t help the Bellas stick by their promise of being on their _best behavior_ , but they’d mostly kept it together so far! “New York City is _super_ expensive, Stace.” 

“Temporary?” Stacie’s lips twitched into a devilish grin. “You’ve been living there since graduation, right? So you’ve been sleeping with Beca every night for what, three and a half months?” Her brow wagged. “That doesn’t sound _temporary_ to me.” 

“Amy claimed the bedroom.” Chloe shrugged, her eyes averting to her drink as she stirred her paper straw through crushed ice and chopped fruit soaking in the alcohol. “I don’t exactly make enough for us to afford a bigger place, but we’re working on it!” Cheery as ever, Chloe shoved away thoughts of her daunting vet school applications… along with a sudden rush of flashbacks from the night before.

_Beca’s blunt, black-painted fingernails pierced crescent moons into the back of Chloe’s neck as she whinnied and whimpered, puffing hot air against Chloe’s ear. “Harder,” she growled. “Fuck me harder, Chlo.”_

_Chloe stilled her hips, lifting her head just enough to pin Beca with a stern look--pursed lips and slightly narrowed eyes swirling with lust, pupils blown wide. “What did I tell you about making demands?”_

_Beca frowned, sighing. “Fuck, I just--I need--” She bucked her hips upward, arching up off the bed and groaning as the move pulled another inch and a half of Chloe’s pulsing cock inside her._

_Chloe sucked in a sharp breath through her nostrils, repositioning her hand to grip harder at Beca’s hip, stilling her movements. “Don’t you do that,” she chided, her voice thick with desire as she slid out nearly all the way, leaving the swollen tip of her still inside. “Don’t you take what you want. That’s not how this works, remember?”_

_Moaning at the almost complete loss, Beca bit her lip, batting pathetically adorable and desperate eyes up at her. “Please,” she breathed, reaching up with her free hand to cup Chloe’s cheek, her thumb brushing her cheekbone. “Please, Chloe.”_

_A ginger brow arched as Chloe softened, nuzzling into Beca’s palm. (She’d always been a slut for affection.) “Mmm…” Her gaze never left Beca’s as she leaned down and brushed their noses together, lips touching feather light as Chloe breathed her whispered reply. “Please what, Becs?” She took Beca’s lower lip between her teeth and nibbled, pulling another thready groan from her._

_“P-please,” Beca whimpered, her whole body trembling with restraint as she fought the pulsing urge to grip Chloe’s hips and yank her fully back inside of her._

_(Chloe had done enough resisting and teasing already that night; she loved bringing Beca to the end of her rope, driving her to the point of arousal where her bratty tongue loosened and she was completely at her mercy.)_

_“Please fuck me harder,” Beca rasped, shaky fingers threading through Chloe’s hair at the nape of her neck. “Please. Please, Chlo. Please…”_

_“Now that’s more like it,” Chloe murmured, kissing her way down Beca’s chest until her lips wrapped around a pierced, taut nipple. She inched her throbbing length inside Beca’s tight, sopping heat once more, blindly reaching higher to clamp her hand over Beca’s mouth to muffle her satiated, victorious scream…_

“Hellooo? Earth to Red.” Stacie pulled her back to the present. The taller girl’s searching eyes poured into her so intently Chloe was sure she could see through her summer chic outfit--a pair of tailored white linen pants and a tucked in navy blouse, red wedges, and a white headband that kept her gently curled ginger locks out of her eyes as the soft night breeze blew across the lake and the Posens’ massive yard. 

“Sorry! Sorry.” She exhaled in a breathy chuckle, grateful the sun had mostly set over the lake, helping to hide the brighter shade of crimson streaking her cheeks. 

Tonight was the first night the Bellas had all been in the same place since graduation, and Chloe was determined to wring out every ounce of togetherness with her favorite girls… despite the visceral memory of the night before shooting tingles down her spine and throughout every branching nerve ending in her body, blood rushing southbound. Without hesitation, she casually slipped her hand into her pocket, slyly sliding over to conceal her lightly swelling bulge and willing her thoughts on literally _anything_ but Beca. Anything to calm the sudden stirrings in those pants, begging for attention and another round of relief. 

“Soooo you and Beca…” Stacie let that hang, her analytical stare roving over every inch of Chloe’s face, searching for any sign of a nonverbal reaction that would support her research.

“Me and Beca…?” Chloe played dumb pretty well, so she quirked a brow and pursed her lips, offering another slight shrug. “We’re managing. She hogs the blankets sometimes.” 

“ _Managing_ , uh huh. So that’s how you wanna play it, Beale? Okay, fine.” Stacie emitted a heavy sigh, her gaze sweeping the rest of the party to spot Beca across the yard, chilling on a lawn chair with her head tipped back as she burst out laughing at something Cynthia Rose said. 

Chloe couldn’t resist following Stacie’s eyes, her features softening at the sight of her best friend slash ex-co-captain slash roommate slash bedmate slash… clandestine lover? Nebulous and unnamed as it was, she knew both she and Beca had no regrets about their “friendship” taking a sharp and steamy turn into sexville. 

(But there was a time and a place for all that. And the Posen family lake house party definitely wasn’t the time _or_ the place.)

“I’m just sayin’,” Stacie said. “The grumpy shrimp looks _way_ too happy. She’s totally getting boned on the reg. So, I’m gonna stick with my hypothesis that you two finally got your act together.” 

An amused smile pulled at Chloe’s lips and she rolled her eyes. “You can totes have whatever theories you want.”

Stacie laughed and affectionately nudged Chloe’s hip with her own. “One day I’ll get the dirty deets out of you. I’m gonna go get to know some of those hot soldiers over there.” 

Chloe laughed and took another sip of her drink. “‘Kay, enjoy yourself!” Chloe’s eyes never left Beca as Stacie walked off.

Beca caught Chloe’s gaze across the massive yard, stormy eyes sharp and unflinching as she brought her beer bottle to her lips and took a few swigs. When she settled the bottle back onto her knee, she refocused her attention onto Cynthia Rose. 

Almost.

As Beca nodded along, seemingly engaged with the fellow alto, Beca’s fingers began trailing up and down the side of her beer bottle in a slow, seemingly innocent stroking rhythm. 

Chloe’s mouth dried up like the damn Sahara, her eyes laser focused on Beca’s hand--the loose grip and teasing motion that nobody else would think twice of or even notice but Chloe swore she could _feel_ and…

_Shit. Down, girl._ Chloe swallowed hard and forced in a deep, shaky breath as she wrenched her eyes away from Beca and that damn beer bottle. She’d always been proud of her ability to control her toners in public, but ever since this _thing_ started with Beca, she grew hard and achy on a hair’s trigger. 

And Beca _knew that_ , yet… here she was, across the yard and teasing her. 

The brat.

“Chlo?”

Chloe whirled around and brightened at the sight of her other best friend striding toward her from the wooden docks extending into the lake, where four different types of boats gently rocked in place, tied to the dock poles. “Hey, Bree!” Chloe took another few sips of her drink, casually leaving her pocketed fingertips strategically pressed against her half-hard _situation_ , making sure to not call any attention to her lower half. Seriously, her pants were _super_ cute and her ass looked amazing in them so they practically demanded attention, but she didn’t want anyone knowing just how pathetically horny she was right now. (Not cool, Becs. Not cool at all.)

Aubrey took Chloe’s elbow and nodded toward the house. “My dad wants me to meet some of his higher ranking soldiers around our age. Come with me?” 

Chloe had no real desire to chat up some soldiers, but she never passed up an opportunity to help her friend, who wasn’t as adept at navigating social scenarios as Chloe naturally always had been. Besides, it would be a decent distraction from Beca. “Totes! I think Stacie already got a head start though.” She finished off her drink and set it down on a dirty dish tray en route to the tiki hut style bar the Posens had erected for the occasion. 

“Hey, guys!” Chloe said, announcing their presence as four men in uniform--dressed down in short-sleeved khaki button-up shirts and camo green trousers with wide belts and various patches and pins decorating their garb--whirled around, easy smiles returning. “I’m Chloe, this is Aubrey.”

“General Posen’s daughter,” one explained, and the other three stood up a little straighter. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” 

Just when the distraction proved helpful for the dangerous tightening beneath the fly of Chloe’s pants, her phone pinged. While Aubrey chatted to the army guys about her job at the retreat, Chloe pulled her phone from her back pocket and swiped to unlock.

**Beca** [8:37p]  
You’re wasting your time with those soldier dudes.

Chloe bit back a grin, glancing back over to where Beca sat with Cynthia Rose. Emily had joined Beca on the other side with Amy lounging with her elbow against the top of Cynthia Rose’s chair, and the four of them chatted animatedly while Beca and CR had phones in their hands. She fired a quick text back.

**Chloe** [8:38p]  
Jealous, Becs? 

“How ‘bout another round?” One of the soldiers asked, eyeing Chloe’s empty hand. “What were you drinking, miss?”

“Chloe’s fine,” Chloe gently corrected. “I’ll take another sangria. Thanks!’ 

The soldier turned to order another drink from the hired on bartenders working the bar hut and her phone pinged again.

**Beca** [8:38:p]  
Hell no.

The three little continuation dots flashed on Chloe’s phone screen and she slyly glanced over at Beca again, whose thumb hesitated over her own phone as she flashed a lethal Mitchell smirk across the yard before refocusing on her phone.

Those three dots reappeared and a beat later--

**Beca** [8:39p]  
I want you so fucking bad right now. 

A rush of heat flooded Chloe once more and she inwardly cursed Beca, knowing she should put her phone away and focus on the sweet-talking servicemen currently enraptured by Aubrey’s team building horror stories. She offered a smile and a thanks as the soldier handed her a new sangria, sipping from the tiny cocktail straw as she peered back down at her phone. 

**Beca** [8:40p]  
You want me too, don’t you?

She hesitated before firing back a quick text, not wanting to be completely rude as she stood in the circle of a conversation. 

**Chloe** [8:40p]  
Of course I do. 

“So what do you do, Miss Chloe?” The soldiers and Aubrey all pinned their curious gazes on her. 

Chloe brightened and blinked away the haze of arousal clouding her eyes. “Well I’m working as a vet tech right now, applying to vet schools. I’m gonna take a couple classes in the fall to hopefully give me an extra edge on my apps--you know, do better in some of the harder science classes than I did back in college…” She glanced down at her pinging phone once again and immediately wished she hadn’t.

**Beca** [8:41p]  
Those meatheads can’t make your toes curl like I can.

Chloe flushed and cleared her throat, snapping her gaze back upward. “I live with two of my--our--” She grinned at Aubrey. “--friends from college in New York City. It’s super fun up there, but it’s really nice to take a break from big city life for a night!” When Aubrey took over the conversation, Chloe fired a quick text back to Beca.

**Chloe** [8:43p]  
These “meat heads” are defending our country, Beca. Don’t be disrespectful.

**Beca** [8:44p]  
Okay. Whatever. I’ll thank them for their service and shit later.

[...]

**Beca** [8:44p]  
After you fuck me in one of those boats.

Chloe’s hand twitched in time with her cock and she dropped her phone, exhaling in a strained chuckle as she crouched to pick it up. “I’m so sorry--if you’ll excuse me, I’ve gotta--” She squeezed Aubrey’s arm. “You okay if I go grab some food? I don’t wanna get too messy with all these drinks…”

“Absolutely,” Aubrey said, eyeing up Chloe. “Do you want me to come with you? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine! Better than fine. I’m aca-awesome,” Chloe assured her, hurrying over to the buffet table in what she hoped was a casual manner. Facing the table, she peered down at her phone to find another text from Beca. 

**Beca** [8:44p]  
I can’t stop thinking about it. 

Chloe cast a hard look over at Beca over her shoulder, firing a text back. 

**Chloe** [8:46p]  
Tomorrow night we’ll be back in NYC. A break for one night won’t kill you.

Chloe hated herself as she hit send, but she was an _adult_. This party was important to Aubrey, and she wasn’t going to risk ruining it because she had next to no chill. (Even if the thought of fucking Beca in the sailboat or the speedboat both seemed equally appealing.)

**Beca** [8:46p]  
But Chlo… :(

**Chloe** [8:47p]  
Don’t :( me. If you behave for the rest of this party, I will make it worth your while. But getting me all worked up here won’t help your cause.

“Hey, um… are you in line, or--” A lankier soldier cast a lopsided grin at Chloe and motioned to the buffet line. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” Chloe said, flashing an apologetic smile at him in return as she quickly pocketed her phone and picked up a plate, working her way down the impressive display and piling food on--some barbecue chicken, pasta salad, mixed fruit. She joined a round table with Flo, Ashley, and Jessica, pouring her focus into their conversation while she sipped at her sangria and slowly ate. After a few minutes, she felt nice and relaxed, able to remind herself that she needed to stay present and enjoy her friends’ company. Being too preoccupied with Beca when she’d return to NYC with her tomorrow didn’t make sense--not when she’d spent weeks (or months, really) excited for this reunion. 

Chloe finished the food on her plate and her fourth sangria in the next hour, listening and chiming into the conversation as the sun completely set over the lake. Someone had lit the strategically placed torches around the property and set a massive bonfire ablaze near the lake’s shoreline. Her pleasant buzz kept her too relaxed to notice when Jessica, Ashley, and Flo slipped away from the table to do god knows what (they were all pretty damn drunk at that point). And just as Chloe considered getting up to find Aubrey--

Beca strolled over with a slight drunken swagger in her red halter top and navy frayed shorts, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she sat down--right in Chloe’s lap. “Oh hey,” she said breezily, grinning as she held up her s’more. “Look what I made.” She held up the chocolatey, marshmallowy graham cracker sandwich in front of Chloe. “Want some?”

Chloe sat back in the chair to accommodate Beca, wrapping her arm steadily around Beca’s lower back. “Oh hey,” she parroted back, her brow arched. “There’re some perfectly good chairs on either side of me, y’know.” She shot Beca an amused grin. “And totes. That looks delicious.” She leaned forward and took a dainty bite from the corner of the s’more. “Mmm...” She reached for her drink (water, now) and washed it down, unable to stop her thumb from sweeping beneath Beca’s top and stroking a patch of skin at her lower back. “Having fun?”

“Yep. Super fun, considering, y’know--” She reached up with her free hand and drew a lasso-esque circle in the air. “M’such a party animal. Kiiiinda wish it was tomorrow night though…” She pouted. “Hate that I hafta room with Amy an’ Emily here.” 

“You’ll survive,” Chloe said, wrinkling her nose with sympathy. “It’s kinda nice to get away for a night.” 

Beca eyed her. “But you miss me…” She gave a slow, purposeful grind against Chloe’s lap.

Chloe’s breath hitched. “Beca…” Two syllables, both dripping with warning _and_ lust. 

Beca schooled her features into an innocent “who, me?” look and took a bite of s’more. “I miss you so fucking much,” she breathed, rocking her hips shamelessly once again--and not noticing the dollop of gooey white marshmallow stuck to the corner of her mouth.

“Bec, we can’t...” Chloe breathed, her restraint cracking more with each passing second as she reached up with her index finger to wipe away the marshmallow stuck to Beca’s mouth, carefully brushing her fingertip along the area and transferring the sticky mallow to her finger.

Before she knew what was happening, Beca took hold of Chloe’s hand and popped Chloe’s finger into her mouth, all lips and tongue and suction and Chloe felt as much as heard the reverberating moan around her finger.

Chloe’s lips fell apart and her breathing shallowed, pupils blowing wide as her cock twitched and instantly stiffened, rock hard with Beca in her lap. She withdrew her finger from Beca’s mouth and pressed it beneath Beca’s chin. “You.” She leaned in to take Beca’s earlobe between her teeth, growling with frustration. “Are in so,” she whispered, her tongue swirling around one of the silver metal balls in Beca’s ear. “Much,” she added, her resolve breaking completely as she found Beca’s sensitive pulse point at the side of her neck and suckled hard at the sweet patch of skin there. “Trouble,” she grumbled. 

Beca’s lips curled into a mischievous smirk and she gave a full-body shudder. Her little brat loved getting herself into trouble, didn’t she? “C’mon, Chlo.” She stood and offered her hand, unable to fully wipe the cat that got the cream grin from her expression. “Let’s take a little walk.” 

“Not to the docks,” Chloe said firmly, noting most of the crowd gathered by the bonfire or the docks with the moon hanging overhead, reflecting off the lake. She shakily pushed to her feet, inconspicuously flipping her aching arousal up into her waistband for concealment sake as she took Beca’s hand. 

To her credit, Beca didn’t push Chloe on the issue of finding their way onto one of the boats. Instead, she tugged Beca in the other direction, away from the guests and around the side of the house. Behind a tall bush, she backed Chloe up against the side of the house and pressed her body up against hers. Without preamble, Beca settled her hands on Chloe’s hips, leaning in to trail hot, open mouthed kisses along Chloe’s jawline. 

Chloe tilted her head back and slid her hands over Beca’s shoulders, closing her eyes for a moment to collect herself. “You’re not off the hook, y’know. Not after teasing me all night.” 

“Mmm… I know,” Beca assured her. She worked her kisses over Chloe’s neck, greedily nipping with teeth and soothing with swirling tongue, her hand slipping between their bodies. Her palm slid down the underside of Chloe’s strained bulge, fingertips curling at the base of the underside of its shaft and tracing its outline all the way up.

Chloe shuddered hard. “ _Shit_ , Bec.” Her hands slid to Beca’s neck, coaxing her upward until her lips crushed against Beca’s. She groaned into the kiss, deep and searching and _scorching_. Her heart thudded in her ears at Beca’s teasing touch, and Chloe grew dizzy with lust as Beca’s eager fingers and palm continued to stroke her throbbing arousal through the white linen. 

The din of the party sounded lightyears away. 

Beca gave as good as she got, her tongue sweeping past the seam of Chloe’s lips to massage her own with a satisfied sigh humming into the liplock. Eventually, she broke for air, though her lips remained barely brushed against Chloe’s as she whispered huskily with want. “Is this all for me?” Beca tugged on the drawstring of Chloe’s pants and slipped her hand inside, continuing her soft, teasing fingertip strokes against bare skin now. 

Chloe’s eyes fluttered open to half-mast, bright blue eyes swirling with desire as her head jerked upward and bobbed in an almost frantic nod. “You know it is,” she breathed, leaning in to kiss Beca again. And again. And again. As much as she could in a punctured fashion, as her lungs demanded oxygen. “But we can’t--not here,” she added.

“I know,” Beca said, a lazy smirk pulling on her lips once more as her hand wrapped around Chloe’s silky hardon more fully. (Just as it had around that goddamn beer bottle.) “But that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve some relief, right?” She didn’t wait for Chloe’s answer, tightening her grip as she began stroking with rhythmic purpose between their bodies, eagerly responding to Chloe’s kisses while they made out against the side of Aubrey’s lake house. 

“Oh god, Becs,” Chloe managed hoarsely, reaching up to palm Beca’s breasts through her halter top, circling her thumbs around Beca’s pebbled nipples and bumping over those hot metal bars that always drove Beca wild. 

“Fuck, so good,” Beca murmured, her own breathing growing labored as she leaned forward, her forehead resting in the crook of Chloe’s neck. Knowing how Chloe liked it, Beca’s grip tightened around her cock and she jerked her with a slight twisting motion in her wrist, rewarded soon thereafter as she felt dribbles of precum leaking from the head of Chloe’s shaft. “Shit, Chlo. Are you gonna--”

“Yeah. Any second now. Don’t stop.” She tossed her head back and her breathing hitched in shallow pants.

A boom followed by a crackle echoed through the air as fireworks exploded overhead. A hoarse note of a chuckle rumbled through Chloe’s heavy breathing because of course there’d be fireworks, and of course they’d go off right now. “Bec, look-- _fuck_ ,” 

Beca couldn’t look at the fireworks because she’d dropped to her knees and replaced her hand with her mouth. Lips wrapped around Chloe’s swollen cockhead as she continued manually stroking her with purpose, sucking in tandem. Hyperfocused, she moaned as she felt Chloe throb in her hand, tasting the leaking precum and silently pleading for more. For all of it.

As beautiful as the fireworks were, Chloe couldn’t tear her eyes from the even more beautiful vision of Beca on her knees for her. Her hips jerked erratically as she reached down to thread her fingers through Beca’s hair, gripping a fistful. “Oh, Bec--I’m--oh god,” she whined, tossing her head back and gritting her teeth as she came with a deep, gravely grunt. 

Beca swallowed every drop. When Chloe finished, Beca shakily got to her feet and grinned, reaching up to help tuck Chloe’s cock back into her white pants, tying a perfect bow with the drawstring. “Feel better?” 

Chloe gently cradled Beca’s jaw in her fingertips and leaned in for a sweeter, more tender kiss, not minding one bit that she could taste herself on Beca’s mouth. “Totes,” she replied, unable to wipe the grin from her lips as she took Beca’s hand and laced their fingers. “C’mon, troublemaker. Let’s get back to the party.” She waited a beat, urging Beca back toward the yard and glancing over her shoulder. “If you’re good the rest of the night, maybe we can sneak back out to the docks tonight after everyone’s asleep.” She tossed Beca a certified Beale wink.

Beca’s dazed grin grew even wider.


End file.
